


You Can Have Us Both

by WinchesterGospels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon!Dean, Smut, Threesome, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 19:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterGospels/pseuds/WinchesterGospels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean both start to make their moves on you and it turns into threesome fun!</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Have Us Both

**Author's Note:**

> Original Request:
> 
> Can you write a story where the Boys invite a witch (tee hee) into the bunker to help them out, maybe to help bring Dean back from the end of the season thingy. (sniffles) However, they both start to make moves on her much to her dismay. Demon Dean the tempter, Protective Sam the romancer… Torn emotions from her, and somehow works out in the end. Threesome welcome! *blushes*

When Sam came to you with the plan, you were stunned. You couldn’t believe what he was suggesting. Of course you missed Dean. That was an understatement. His death had devastated you and you couldn’t imagine what it was doing to Sam, but this? This was too much.

“No Sam! This is one of your dumbest ideas yet!” Turning on your heels, you stomped off to your room in the bunker. You slammed the door, perhaps a little harder than you had intended, but you made your point. Sitting at the edge of your bed, your fists clenched in anger. There was a soft knock at your door and before you could protest, Sam slid in. His hurt expression took you by surprise and you relaxed your hands. He stood there, staring at the floor, silent.

“I’m sorry Sam. I…I didn’t mean to yell. It’s just that…I don’t think it’s worth the risk. Dean wouldn’t like it and you know it.”

“I know,” he whispered, “but we need to try. If it was either of us laying in that bed, you know he’d do the same.”

“Yeah, I know,” you agreed. Damn. You hated that Sam was right. It was just too risky though, inviting a witch into the bunker. “Fine. We can try it, but one wrong move and I’ll knife the bitch through the heart.”

You didn’t exactly have the most trust in witches, but all previous experiences had taught you that. Sam shouldn’t be so trusting but grief drove people mad at times. You let Sam handle tracking down the witch. Just because you agreed to let him try it didn’t mean you wanted to be any part of it.

The next day, Sam came through the bunker door with a small, elderly woman, perhaps in her late 70s. Your hand twitched to the pistol tucked in your waistband. If you didn’t know why she was there, you might have thought she was a sweet little grandma, one you’d expect to see knitting on her front porch or feeding birds at a park bench.

Gesturing to the woman, Sam began to introduce her. “______, this is – “

“I don’t care,” you responded harshly. The woman just smiled and patted Sam’s arm.

“It’s quite alright dear, no offense taken. Now, where is your brother?”

Brushing past you, Sam and the woman walked off towards Dean’s room. You followed closely behind. No way in hell were you going to let her alone with your boys. By the time you reached the bedroom, the woman had begun drawing all sorts of symbols around the room, placing herbs in what seemed like random spots: the dresser, the nightstand, at the foot of the bed. Once finished, she turned to you and Sam and spoke.

“Now, I will need to do this alone. Please, if you may.” She gestured to the door, asking you to leave.

“Now listen here you – “ you began, baring your teeth as your grip tightened around your gun. Before you could finish, Sam’s hand was clasped over your mouth and he was dragging you from the room. Pulling you down the hall into the library, he let go.

“What the hell, Sam?” you spat, turning to leave.

“No. _____. Please. Just let her work.” He grabbed at your arm and yanked you into a soft armchair. He pulled another right across from you and sat down. You stared him down angrily, but your anger subsided as he pulled your hands into his. His thumb traced soothing circles on the back of your hand and all of a sudden, tears sprang forth to your eyes.

“Sam,” you whispered. Your breathing hitched and you almost choked on your words. “Sam, what if this doesn’t work? What if I – we – never see him again. What if – “

You were interrupted with a soft kiss. It was gentle and tender, but brief. When he pulled away, Sam looked at you, clearly worried by his sudden impulsiveness. For a moment you were stunned into silence. You had never been intimate with either of the Winchester brothers. That’s not to say the thought never crossed your mind, but that kind of thing just never seemed appropriate between all the hunting and traveling and emotional baggage that came with the job.

You leaned in and pressed an equally affectionate kiss to Sam’s lips, silencing the apology that had begun to form there. Sam returned the kiss, his hands twisting into your hair. Your lips whispered against each other as his tongue pushed into your mouth. Sliding off your chair, you settled into Sam’s lap, sighing softly into the kiss. Sam’s hands moved to your waist, pressing your hips tightly to his. You could feel him grow hard under you, and you let yourself grind down against him.

Sam moaned softly as he broke the kiss. His hazel eyes pierced your own. His hand cupped your face, bringing you in for one last kiss before he shifted your position. Now you were cradled against his chest, a small child in comparison to his massive 6’4” frame.

“We’re not going to lose him. I promise,” he whispered in your ear. You sat there, unsure of what to say. Before you knew it, you had fallen asleep in his arms.

A few hours later (or, at least it felt that way), you awoke to Sam shaking you gently.

“______, she’s done. We can go see him.” You snapped to attention, and jumped to your feet. You sprinted down the hall after Sam, unable to match his stride. You slid into Dean’s room and your eyes immediately went to the bed. He lay still as ever, but you could see a touch of pink coloring his cheeks, his lips. His chest rose and fell, he was breathing. Looking to the witch, you saw that she wore a concerned expression.

“What?” you questioned suspiciously.

“Well, you see. He, your brother,” she began quickly, looking to Sam. He had been much kinder to her thus far. “He’s, well he is alive, per se, but maybe not in the way that you had hoped.”

“What does that mean exactly?” Sam questioned slowly. Before she could respond, Dean began to stir. His hand twitched and he let out a small groan. The two of you rushed to Dean’s side. His eyes began to flutter and in that instant, the witch disappeared. That didn’t matter, however, because you were suddenly staring into a pair of inky black eyes, right where Dean’s glass green eyes should have been.

———————

It had been a few months since Dean’s eyes first flashed black. Everything happened so quickly, you hardly remember those first few moments. It didn’t matter anymore though. The three of you quickly discovered that other than Dean’s eyes, not much had changed. In fact, he seemed less violent than before, when he had been under the influence of the Mark. The first few weeks, you were skittish around Dean, especially if you caught him with his eyes blackened. They would always flash back to green the minute he caught you staring, but that did little to calm your nerves.

You had quickly found your safety in Sam’s arms. Strong and protective, Sam understood your fear, but he also knew Dean. He was constantly reassuring you that they would fix this, but in the meantime, Dean wasn’t going to do anything to hurt you. He knew his brother. Eventually, you were able to relax. Things remained normal for a while.

You and Sam hadn’t kissed since that night. In fact, it was never even mentioned again. But still, you couldn’t help but notice when you caught him staring. He would always clear his throat and look away, but you began to wonder. You noted how his touches, his hugs, began to linger longer than before. Once, after a particularly bad hunt, Sam took extra care bandaging your wounds and kissing your forehead before he left. You tried to push away at your own thoughts, the memories of that kiss and that night. For the most part you were able to and life continued.

Then there was Dean. Subtly was never one of Dean’s strong points and barely even a part of his vocabulary these past few months. First, it was just little slaps on the ass and smart remarks about how tightly your shirt clung to your chest, stuff like that. These past two weeks, he had just graduated into more overt methods of seduction. He would sneak up behind you and wrap his arms around your waist. Once he even dared to press a kiss to your throat. There was no denying it was at least a little hot and you noticed how his black eyes weren’t so disturbing anymore. In fact, you kind of liked it, but you couldn’t let it distract you from whatever job was at hand.

You knew that Sam was noticing it too. It made him mad. One morning, Dean whistled at you as you walked by in some shorts and a tank top and you saw Sam slam his book shut and stalk off. Either Dean didn’t notice or he didn’t care, because he made no mention of it. It wasn’t long before the sexual tension between the three of you was too much.

It was Dean’s hand sliding up your thigh as you both sat on the couch watching TV that started it all. You tried to ignore it at first, but you noticed Sam eyeing Dean murderously. Grabbing the remote, you switched off the TV and jumped up.

“OK, you two. That’s enough. You are both acting like children.” You bit your lip, unsure of how to handle this. Dean grinned up at you, flashing his jet-black eyes while Sam just stared at you, confused.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, sweetheart,” commented Dean cheekily.

“Shut it, Dean,” you replied, pinching the bridge of your nose, still unasure of how to treat the situation. “I don’t know what has gotten into either of you, but you need to work it out before either of you come near me again. If you’re looking to get your kicks, look somewhere else. I’m not anybody’s plaything. Got it?”

With that, you stalked off to your room, shaking. Both of the Winchester boys were hitting on you and you were wildly unprepared to deal with it. Shutting the door to your room, you threw yourself on your bed, your mind racing through all the possibilities. Not wanting to walk out there with the boys so worked up, you accepted the fact that you were probably stuck there until morning. With a sigh you rolled over and pulled a book from your nightstand. It was less than thirty minutes before you heard a knock at your door.

With a sigh, you slid off your bed and padded over to the door and cracked it open. You were surprised to see both the Winchester boys at your door.

“Can we come in?” asked Sam.

“Sure,” you replied, more confused than anything. You let the door swing open and the two brothers walked in. Perching on the edge of your bed, Dean grinned at you, like he had a secret he was just dying to tell. Sam shuffled in with his hands shoved in his pockets. He looked a little worried but eager. Something was going on.

“All right you two. Spit it out. What’s going on?” you pressured, wanting answers.

“We decided that you were right,” began Sam, “we were being childish.”

“Oh?” It wasn’t often that Sam admitted you were right. “Is that all?” You hoped they were leaving soon. Dean was still eyeing you, his eyes flickering between green and back.

“’Course not,” stated Dean simply. “We want you, you want us – “

“Woah woah woah,” you stopped Dean. “Who says I want either of you?” you retorted.

“Oh please,” countered Dean. “I’ve seen the way you look at Sam when his back is turned. If you had your way, you’d bang him like a screen door in a hurricane.”

You glanced uncomfortably at Sam who was too busy looking anywhere but at you. You noticed a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, though. Shit, you thought, he’s right.

“And,” Dean continued, “don’t pretend like you don’t get a little wet when I slap your ass, eh?” He wiggled his eyebrows at you suggestively. That was also true. Damn.

“So?” you replied in a huff.

“So…” started Sam, his voice trailing off awkwardly, clearly uncomfortable with whatever came next.

“So we figure, rather than make you choose, you can have both of us.” Dean finished.

“What?! Are you fucking crazy?!” you yelled, immediately taken aback at the suggestion. They were brothers! Dean shrugged as if he couldn’t see why you might be upset. If you hadn’t wondered about his soul before, you were now. You turned to Sam, hoping to find a voice of reason.

“Sam? What do you have to say about this?” you squeaked, still processing what was on the table currently.

“Well, I mean. I don’t know. It could be…you know. Look, if you don’t want to, we’ll walk out right now and forget we ever brought it up,” He mumbled. His face was red.

“Are you crazy!? Look at her Sammy, she wants it. She wants it bad,” Dean was still wearing that shit-eating grin of his.

You opened your mouth to protest, but for some reason you couldn’t. The thought of both of them stopped you in your tracks. It seemed so repulsive at first but now, who knows, maybe it could work? No. You shook your head and tried to ignore the warmth that was spreading between your legs.

“No,” you whispered weakly. Dean slid off the bed and slowly stepped towards you. Backing up you felt yourself hit the wall. Dean pressed his palms on either side of you, taking one last moment to look up at you, his black yes reappearing once again. You groaned as he pressed his lips to your neck, slowly sucking at the sensitive flesh.

“Is that still a no?” he whispered. Unable to respond, you just shook your head silently.

“I thought so,” Dean said with a smile.

You felt his hands brush against your hips, hands sliding under your shirt. His hand roamed up and down your sides, hot against your skin. Pressing his lips to yours, his hands reached down to hitch your legs up around his waist. You wrapped your arm around his neck, allowing him to cup your ass and lift you up. He turned around and walked you to the bed where you found yourself laying on your back.

“A little help here, Sammy?”

Sam walked over to the bedside. You hadn’t noticed but he had already taken the time to remove his shirt. Dean stepped back to take off his own while Sam lowered himself over you. You nodded, letting him know it was alright. He tugged at the hem of your shirt, signaling you to raise your arms. You cooperated and soon you were shirtless too. Leaning down, Sam unclasped your bra and let it fall to the ground. Taking your breasts into his massive hands, he began to massage them. He took one nipple into his mouth, sucking at it until it hardened. He rolled the other between his fingers, tugging at the soft flesh.

While all this happened, Dean had made his way behind you, his pants and underwear gone. He straddled over your face and you began to take his length in your mouth. You traced the vein on his cock with your tongue and he shuddered at the sensation.

“Mmm, baby, fuck that’s hot,” he moaned. You let your tongue swirl over the tip before he pushed his hard cock into your mouth. Dean rocked his hips at a steady pace, fucking your mouth. Meanwhile, Sam had slid your panties down your legs and begun to tease at your slit with his tongue.

You moaned under Sam’s touch and the vibrations against Dean’s cock made him shudder with pleasure. You felt Sam’s tongue circle your clit and you felt a finger at your opening. Whining, you pushed against him as best you could. You arched into Sam’s mouth as he slipped a finger inside, pumping furiously. Dean matched Sam’s pace, pushing deeper into your throat until you were taking his entire length on each thrust.

Dean grunted as his pace faltered. He was getting close. “That’s right, ______. Suck my cock nice and hard. Sammy likes watching this, don’t ya, Sammy?”

Sam moaned in agreement and the vibrations against your clit were almost too much. Before he could warn you, Dean came in your mouth, shooting white ropes of his seed down your throat. Dean pulled out of your mouth, spent and breathing heavily. It only took a few more pumps of Sam’s finger before your own orgasm washed over you. You came screaming, flooding Sam’s mouth with your juices.

“Shit…Sam, we forgot about you.” You looked up to see that Sam still had a massive erection straining at his boxers. You sat up and kissed him softly. Your hands traced the waistband of his boxers. You felt Dean’s hands wrap around from behind, kneading at your breasts as you moaned into Sam’s mouth. Sam’s hands cupped your ass, pulling you tight against him. You felt his erection pressed against you through the thin cloth. Pushing down his boxers, his cock sprang free and slapped against his stomach. You wrapped your hand around the base and pulled at it gently. Sighing happily, Sam let himself tug gently at your hair, tipping your head back. He grazed your earlobe with his teeth and whispered in your ear.

“I want to feel your warm pussy, wrapped nice and tight around my cock and I want to hear you scream my name while I fuck you senseless into the mattress, you hear me?”

Not used to this more demanding side of Sam, all you could do was nod wordlessly. Dean grabbed at your hips and positioned you above Sam. He eased you down on to Sam’s cock, letting you slowly take him, inch by inch.

“Fuck Sam,” you panted. He was fucking huge! You began to rock your hips, sliding up and down his cock while Dean let his fingers find their way to your clit. His fingers rubbed furiously at the sensitive nub while Sam began to pound into you. His hips rocked up to meet your thrusts and soon, you were back on the edge.

“Sam, oh Sam. Baby please. I – I” you couldn’t breathe any more. The pleasure was too intense.

“Scream it. Yell my name while I fuck your brains out. I want Dean and the world to know who is making you cum right now.” He whispered darkly.

“Ahh! SAM!” you cried out. Between Dean’s expert fingers and Sam’s pounding thrusts, you couldn’t hold back anymore. You came onto Sam’s dick, Dean’s fingers becoming slick with your orgasm. The edges of your vision clouded over and you collapsed on to Sam’s chest, sweaty and satisfied.

They let you lay there for the moment, Sam lazily traced patterns on your back while Dean left soft kisses on your neck and collarbone. When you had the strength, you rolled off Sam to your back, between the two brothers. You kissed each on the cheek before saying anything.

“Well,” you started, “that was…something.”

The boys chuckled, unsure of what to say.

“Are you, I mean, was it okay?” Sam started, peeking down at you through his dark brown hair.

“It was perfect,” you said grinning as you brushed the stray hair from his face. “I think poor Dean might have gotten the raw end of the deal, here though.”

Turning to Dean you kissed him, nipping playfully at his bottom lip.

“I guess I just get to go first next time,” he said with a wink.

“Next time?” you replied incredulously.

“Yeah” he responded with a laugh, “like right now. Ready, Sammy?”

Before you knew it, you were flipped onto your stomach with Dean already behind you, ready for round two. Somehow you knew this was only the beginning of a long, sweaty, incredible night.


End file.
